Computer software manufacturers strive to simultaneously release the domestic and national language versions of a product. In order to do so, each panel of the product must be translated and the accuracy of the translation must be verified. Translation Verification Testing (TVT) is a very time-consuming procedure that occurs at the end of the development process, which results in a backlog of screens to be tested and possibly retranslated and delays the release of the product.
It would be advantageous to minimize the amount and complexity of translational testing in order to decrease costs and increase the speed of the product to market.